During maintenance activities, firearms such as rifles (or sub-components thereof) are often held or otherwise supported by clamps, jigs, vises, or other mechanical support arrangements. This can free up an armorer's hands for performing maintenance tasks and can enable greater application of torque to firearm components than, for example, handholding. In some cases, however, an armorer can clamp a firearm component into a vise in such a way that the component may be damaged. It would be desirable to provide vise support devices for firearm maintenance that can provide secure support for firearm components with minimal or no risk of damaging said components as a result of clamping.